


The Mutant Revolution - Pilot

by Darkmagyk, normthestorm



Series: The Mutant Revolution [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Scott Summers, Chinese American Warren Worthington III, Jewish Jean Grey, Mutant Politics, Mutant Rights, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmagyk/pseuds/Darkmagyk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/normthestorm/pseuds/normthestorm
Summary: Ten years after a climactic showdown in Genosha, activist and Teacher Charles Xavier has built a school and tried to make the world a better place. With the changing times and rising anti mutant sentiment, it appears his students are now facing a crossroads that no one should.





	The Mutant Revolution - Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a set of hypothetical scripts for an X-Men themed TV series. I appreciate all feedback. Darkmagyk convinced me to publish it to here.

The Mutant Revolution

Pilot

 

Cast:

Charles Xavier-Jason Isaacs

Magneto-Stephen Lang

Forge- I don’t know any actors who are both indigenous and disabled. I love suggestions

Cameron Hodge-Gavin Leatherwood

Warren Worthington-Chella Man

William Stryker-Ray Wise

Scott Summers-Justice Smith

Hank McCoy-Asa Butterfield

Jean Grey-Hailee Steinfeld

Dr. Petra Corbeau-Gugu Mbatha-Raw

Bobby Drake-Gaten Matarazzo

Marrow-Patricia Tallman

 

Scene 1

EXT - SWAMP - NIGHT

 

TITLE: Genosha, ten years ago.

 

A swamp is littered with what look like crashed airplane parts as well as several broken humanoid robots. The scene is only lit by some small burning pieces of machinery. CHARLES XAVIER is lying on his side on the ground. He is looking up as a boot steps towards him.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

You’re going where I can’t follow, Erik. Please, surrender and I guarantee-

 

MAGNETO

Guarantee? What can you guarantee, exactly? Where are the others you made promises to?

 

Magneto lifts up a broken sentinel robot’s head with his powers.

 

I was lucky, you know. I wasn’t the first one they targeted. Where is your talk of peace? Explain to the drones that we were peaceful.

 

He drops the head on Charles’s legs, and Charles screams.

 

At least I know you can still feel your legs after all this time. It would be a shame if you actually paid a price for a damned thing.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

You know this isn’t the way to lasting peace.

 

Behind Magneto, FORGE gets into place with a large science laser rifle. Charles tries to avoid looking directly at Forge.

 

MAGNETO

Charles, I’m tired. I’m so tired. I don’t want peace, I don’t want anything. There’s nothing left for us. I just want to survive. When I’m dead, you are going-

 

Forge fires the gun, and Magneto falls in a flash of light.

 

FORGE

Charles, let me help.

 

Forge shoulders the gun and shoves the sentinel crushing his leg with his own mechanical leg. He fireman carries Xavier away.

 

XAVIER

We have to go back, I’m not going to abandon him.

 

Forge wants to protest, but doesn’t say anything. He takes Xavier back to Magneto and we see Erik’s blank eyes staring upward at them. The camera zooms out to see Erik’s arms and legs splayed in an X Shape.

 

TITLE: The Mutant Revolution

 

Scene 2

INT - STAGE - MORNING

 

TITLE: Present Day

 

A sign listing “Xavier-Hodge Debate: Mutants versus Safety” is propped up outside an indoor lecture hall or theater style stage.

Two podiums sit on a stage in opposition. CHARLES XAVIER and CAMERON HODGE are sitting at their respective sides in a debate layout. Xavier is a middle aged bald man in a low backed manual wheelchair. Hodge has a plain black suit, and a pair of rimless glasses. His hair is probably held still with hairspray.

 

CAMERON HODGE

I’m not saying Genosha and the Sentinel program didn’t happen. No one here is trying to argue about that, but I also think people’s fear is understandable.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

Yes those official policies are not directly in place, but you cannot simply dismiss existing oppression today by saying that it is not as bad as older policy.

 

CAMERON HODGE

Well, let me ask you, why can’t someone, and individual feel threatened? We also remember the mutant like Magneto and his Brotherhood. Can you tell an individual human to just ignore that fear?

 

CHARLES XAVIER

Most mutant powers are relatively harmless and they are entitled to be presumed innocent.

 

CAMERON HODGE

Of course, mutants are mostly harmless, but you can’t be sure that the mutants you are talking to isn’t dangerous all the time. My best friend is lucky enough to have a mutation that is both benign and easy to see, but I’m a lucky person here.

 

In the back of the theater WARREN WORTHINGTON, a Chinese-American man with large white wings, stands, leaning back, though his back is already at a wall. He would go back further but his wings would stick out more if he fully flattened himself against the wall.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

Please don’t bring my student into this, Mr. Hodge. If you do consider mutants a friend, why are you arguing against mutant rights?

 

CAMERON HODGE

I’m not against any mutant rights, but I also have human friends too. You’re putting these words in my mouth. I just don’t understand why you can’t let people have understandable fears. You keep mutants safe, but what about everyone else?

 

CHARLES XAVIER

I don’t take kindly to your tone.

 

CAMERON HODGE

Oh you don’t like my tone? I don’t like living in fear of mutant terrorism. I don’t like the rhetoric you use to support mutants to the detriment of humanity. I don’t take kindly to the silence your students and other mutants have when the brotherhood attacks people.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

You are asking my students, to weigh in on mutant issues?

 

CAMERON HODGE

I’m not too much older than them and I’m civic minded enough, and they don’t have the privilege of ignoring the danger they pose to the rest of us. Maybe you feel safe as a human living with mutants, but I don’t. The world is dangerous, and so are mutants.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

I beg your pardon, but I think you should know that…

 

Warren leans forward and his wings seem to perk up for a second.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

My students are the brightest of their generation, human or mutant, and they will all not only make the world a better place, they perhaps will even help and save our future.

 

Warren’s shoulders slump and his wings droop. He sighs and starts towards the door.

 

Scene 3

INT - RECEPTION HALL - DAY

 

Warren is hanging out in a crowd near a table with various foods. He is holding a small plate of what looks like cocktail weenies. Cameron comes up with a pack of cigarettes in his hands.  

 

CAMERON HODGE

Smoke?

 

WARREN

You know I don’t. You want some of these? I think I already ate all the ones with horse meat.

 

CAMERON HODGE

Well why should I, now that I know all of the good stuff is gone?

 

He grabs a weenie off of Warren’s plate.

 

Definitely not horse. Maybe it’s one of those weird lizards they found in Antarctica.

 

WARREN

Does that count as endangered?

 

Cameron eats another.

 

CAMERON HODGE

Quick, eat them all before they’re declared endangered.  

 

The two of them step away from the table.

 

EXT - BALCONY - DAY

 

Cameron is smoking on a  balcony that is empty except for Warren, who is stretching his wings.

 

CAMERON HODGE

I saw you leaving.

 

WARREN

You have no idea how awkward this was getting.

 

CAMERON HODGE

Then you should have been up there with us. You’ve got a face for it.

 

He puts a hand on Warren’s outstretched wing

 

Not to mention, the...body for it.

 

WARREN

Yes, it is after all a dream to sit between my mentor and best friend and see them argue.

 

CAMERON HODGE

Hey, you’d make a better counterpoint to me than a human who teaches mutants. He’s studying you while you learn, but why not hear from your side?

 

WARREN

I mean, we’re not talking about a prize match, Cam. I don’t know if I can do something like that. I’d take it too personally. It was already-

 

CAMERON HODGE

I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings by naming you.

 

WARREN

It’s just weird, you know? I’m not /not/ in a spotlight. My dad runs a bank and my mom’s running for congress, but it’s different when it’s about mutants.

 

CAMERON HODGE

You’ve not been able to hide it.

 

WARREN

Yes, but…

 

CAMERON HODGE

I get it. I’m sorry I put you in a bad spot. I won’t do that again. You headed back to Westchester?

 

WARREN

Yes.

 

Warren’s wing closes around Cameron, and they lean in.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

Warren, the car’s pulling around right now.

 

The two look and see Charles leaning halfway out the balcony door from his chair.

 

WARREN

Talk later?

 

Cameron nods

 

Charles, Warren, and Cameron all head back in. As Warren and Charles peel off to go to the car, WILLIAM STRYKER steps up to Cameron from the side. He pulls a small tuft of feathers off of Cameron’s shoulder.

 

WILLIAM STRYKER

Good job on the debate tonight. Though I would be careful about Worthington, you never know if he has mites.

 

Scene 4

INT - SCHOOL - DAY

 

SCOTT

What the hell was that Warren?

 

SCOTT SUMMERS, a African American teen a bit younger looking than Warren stares harshly through a pair of red wraparound sunglasses. He is standing halfway up the stairs in the entryway for the school as Xavier and Warren come in. He has a straighter posture than Warren. It may be because Warren has wings or because Scott is trying to stand up taller than Warren. The two of them are visibly tired. Xavier nods at Scott, and rolls away. Warren is taken aback, with his wings rising defensively and almost tapping the edge of the door frame.

 

WARREN

I didn’t know he was going to bring me up.

 

SCOTT

Good to know. You’re going to fraternize with your boyfriend as he tries to get us executed by the state.

 

WARREN

We’re not together anymore. It’s just a debate.

 

SCOTT

Yeah it’s a debate that puts his whole “Friends of Humanity” routine on people’s tv. You ready to be mentioned in a “Cameron Hodge Owns” video?

 

WARREN

I get it. I’m sorry that it’s upsetting. Can I pass?

 

SCOTT

Do whatever you want. It’s not like you’re the one who deals with consequences.

 

HANK (O.S)

Is this the Xavier School?

 

HANK MCCOY, a teen the same age as Warren holds a duffle bag while cleaning a pair of thick glasses outside the open door. He is wearing an exceptionally large sweater despite the obvious summer heat. His fingers are only barely visible through the ends of his sleeves.  

 

HANK

Is there someone I should talk to about registration or…?

 

Warren already has walked away.

 

SCOTT

(switching gears as fast as he can)

Summer vacation just started yesterday. There’s only a few of us who stay here during that time.

 

HANK

I don’t know about staying for the school year, but I have been corresponding with Professor Xavier and a Dr. Corbeau.

 

Xavier wheels back into the room.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

Mr. McCoy, I didn’t think you were coming today. Our appointment was not for another week.

 

HANK

Well, I think you and the doctor would want to get a look. Things seem to be progressing faster than I expected.

 

Hank shifts his weight and we see he’s wearing an ill fitting pair of oversized crocs.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

Mr. Mccoy, you are welcome to keep your outfit the same as it is now, but this place is a safe haven for mutants. Provided you do not pose a danger to any of the other students, you are welcome to be open about your mutation.

 

HANK

If it’s all the same to you, sir, I will think about that and get back to you.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

Then let’s go to the medical wing and take a look and see what’s the problem.

 

Scene 5

INT - DORMITORY - DAY

 

Scott sits flicking a newton’s cradle with his finger absentmindedly. His room is relatively large, with two beds. The far side is empty, barring a few surfing posters and a picture frame. Scott’s side is well ordered, with a poster the tuskeegee airmen, the blue angels, and one of Rob Van Dam in a wrestling ring, airborne and about to collide with someone. He has his phone sitting on the table in front of him, though it is face down. JEAN GREY knocks on the open door from the hall. She is holding a long knife in a leg strap.

 

JEAN

Scott, I wanted to drop off Alex’s diving knife. I haven’t seen him and…

 

She notices the empty half of the room.

 

Is he gone for the summer?

 

SCOTT

Hawaii, with his family.

 

JEAN

I didn’t know he was going.

 

SCOTT

That’s fine. Neither did I. So I watched Professor platform a bigot and found out my brother was leaving to see his adopted family for the summer. How has your morning been? I would have thought you would have been able to hear me thinking about all of this.

 

JEAN

It’s summer. I don’t care if it’s independent study or not, I’m sleeping in as much as I can. Setting my own hours for once. Who else is staying?

 

SCOTT

Warren’s banned from using his parents vacation house after last time, so he’s here. Bobby is staying but he won’t say why. There’s also a new guy who apparently is seeing Dr. Corbeau about his mutation. I don’t know how long he’s staying. Lorna will be back in a while, she’s off with her grandmother. She’s Lorna’s grandmother right?

 

JEAN

Adopted grandmother.

 

SCOTT

Lucky her.

 

Jean tosses the diving knife in its leg case onto Alex’s vacant bed.

 

What were you doing with a diving knife?

 

JEAN

Personal project.

 

SCOTT

What project?

 

JEAN

Personal

 

Jean turns and starts leaving. Scott gets up to follow her.

 

SCOTT

Okay but what did you need a rust proof machete for? Jean? 

 

Scene 6

INT - MED LAB - DAY

 

Dr. Corbeau, a middle aged but very healthy doctor, is looking at Hank’s hands, now with the sweater pulled back. His hands are significantly larger than what is to be expected and have what looks like blue discoloration around the nails.

 

HANK

It’s been getting more pronounced, I always had large hands and feet, but they’ve started changing.

 

Corbeau stares with her magnifying spectacles, seeing the hair on his hands are actually blue.

 

CORBEAU

I’ve not seen it often, but this does fit with my model of secondary mutation.

 

HANK

Well, you’re the expert.

 

CORBEAU

It’s a small field and it's only a few decades, old but my guess is you had a mutation that did not fully express at birth. Some mutants are born with their mutation, others have it surface during a later time. Yours surfaced at birth and never fully developed.

 

Hank shifts and sits on a metal examination table. As he lifts his feet up, we see his big toes are opposed like thumbs on his feet.

 

HANK

So can you halt the process?

 

CORBEAU

Do you know what happens when I try to stop a mutation like this?

 

HANK

No

 

CORBEAU

My best guess is that it would be like blocking a body while it is still growing. I’d be stunting your growth.

 

HANK

That’s not a bad thing. Sometimes situations like acromealgy or ingrown nails

 

CORBEAU

You did your homework.

 

HANK

I read a lot.

 

CORBEAU

Stunting growth is not something I would recommend. We could easily have health complications.

 

HANK

Do you have a solution?

 

CORBEAU

I could accelerate the mutation, have it be over in a manner of weeks rather than months. We could get your mutation fully expressed and see where to go from there.

 

HANK

Do you know what I would become?

 

CORBEAU

No, but from the x rays we can see your in for a long process right now, and slowing it would definitely lead to health issues.

 

She points to scans of his arms, legs, and ribs. Hank’s x rays show his skeleton is already not shamed like a human, His rib cage is wider but shorter noticeably, and his hands are getting larger with longer fingers.

BOBBY (O.S.)

Hey, new guy!

 

BOBBY DRAKE walks into the med lab. He’s in a black and yellow leotard that looks vaguely like a wrestling uniform, aside from a pair of heavy boots. He’s pale, but already nursing a visible sunburn. Hank visibly recoils from someone opening the door.

 

BOBBY

Don’t mind me, I’m just grabbing a new treatment kit for frostbite.

 

Dr. Corbeau stiffens and turns to look directly at Bobby.

 

CORBEAU

What did you do?

 

BOBBY

Nothing, just Warren trying to perch where I...um creatively expressed myself.

 

CORBEAU

Did he perch there before or after your expression?

 

BOBBY

Who do I look like, some sort of science man?

 

HANK

Could you please?

 

Hank gestures towards the door, and reflexively pulls his hand back.

 

BOBBY

What, you nervous about your hands or something? Don’t worry, my puny baby hands refuse to be intimidated by your manly fists.

 

HANK

Get out.

 

BOBBY

Sure, but you wanna see someone who really looks weird, take a look at this.

 

Bobby stretches his arms out from his body, and a flash of cold air surrounds him as he dabs. In a second, his entire body is covered in a thick layer of snow, and somehow he seems to move perfectly fine despite having no visible way to see the world around him.

 

Mr. Police. I gave you all the clues.

 

Bobby exits the room.

 

HANK

I don’t know about the mutation. I think-wait did he just quote “The Snowman” at me?

 

Bobby sticks his snowy head back in the room.

 

BOBBY

Did you just get my Snowman reference?

 

Scene 7

INT - FOYER - AFTERNOON

 

Charles Xavier is taking Hank with Bobby into a sun room with a large window facing the front lawn. A few cars are parked out front, including Xavier’s and a white sedan. Sitting in the room are Warren, Jean, and Scott.

 

BOBBY

It’s not that I don’t like bad movies, but I prefer the campy ones. It feels less mean to have fun watching them.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

Robert, please divest yourself of the snow. You’re going to track water everywhere.

 

BOBBY

Sure

 

CHARLES XAVIER

So, proper introductions are in order. Mr. McCoy, this is Scott Summers, Warren Worthington, and Jean Grey. Along with Mr. Drake, they are all spending their summers here on campus. While they have assignments, you still are welcome to use the school’s common areas, though I prefer you not interrupt their studies.

 

HANK

You’re all mutants?

 

BOBBY

No, Warren is just in the middle of cosplay season. He’s working on his Vultan.

 

Warren looks too tired from Scott to do more than shrug his wings to that.

 

SCOTT

I’m sorry if I put you off earlier. It’s nice to see another mutant here.

 

Someone gets out of the white sedan outside.

 

HANK

You’re very kind.

 

JEAN

It’s better here than out and alone. You never-

 

The figure from the sedan throws an object through the front window of the school. As soon as it is in view, we see it is a bomb.

 

SCOTT

Bomb!

 

In a flurry of movement, Scott places himself between the bomb and Xavier, pushing the professor out of the room. Jean lifts the bomb into the air with telekinesis and a visible bubble forms around it, and Bobby proceeds to shoot ice out of his hands to freeze it as it explodes. Hank is awestruck, and sees Warren dash out the front window with his wings outstretched. He dashes after Warren as the two of them see the white car running away.

 

As they run across the front lawn towards the car, Hank starts running on all fours and his hair turns blue. Warren stares disbelieving as Hank jumps forward and passes him, landing on the back of the car. He grips it with his feet hands, and looks in the window. He sees the back seat has additional explosives wired up and ready to go.

 

HANK

I think the car is-

 

Warren stoops like a falcon down onto Hank, pushing him off of the back of the car, but also colliding with the back. Warren hits the back window and winces in pain. The car keeps rolling away and Hank looks up from the ground to see the car explode.

 

Warren falls backwards on his wings, and bounces. He hits the ground facedown not far from Hank. Hank forces himself up.

 

HANK

Help! Somebody, please.

 

Scene 8

INT - MEDICAL LAB - NIGHT

Hank is sitting in a chair with one of his wrists in a cast. Next to him is Warren face down on a table. A hanging frame is splinting his wings.

 

HANK

Is he going to be okay?

 

CORBEAU

Yes. He’s just sedated. When he wakes up, I’m going to have a better solution for splinting his wings. They look just sprained for now.

 

HANK

He-

 

CORBEAU

I know what you’re going to say, Hank. I heard what happened. The kids here, they aren’t ignorant of what happen in the wider world. Part of their education is learning how to deal with emergencies. He’s a brave kid, and he did what he could to help. I need to do update some records, and you should get some sleep. Dormitories are in the building at the back of campus.

 

Hank leaves, as Charles Xavier enters the room.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

Petra, I hear Warren is doing well.

 

Dr. Corbeau closes the door behind Xavier.

 

CORBEAU

Did the police leave?

 

CHARLES XAVIER

Yes

 

CORBEAU

Good. What the hell was that, Charles? How did he get in?

 

CHARLES XAVIER

I assumed it was Mr. McCoy’s car. I did not know he took a ride sharing service.

 

CORBEAU

Yes and he managed to get in and bomb your school. What if it hadn’t just let out? He had bombs in the car. He could have driven straight through the front window. Where was your security?

 

CHARLES XAVIER

I didn’t think we needed an armed guard on campus. We’re not a cult.

 

CORBEAU

Yes, because cults have to actually keep their followers alive.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

That’s not fair.

  
CORBEAU

I’m sorry, did I hurt your feelings? I hope it didn’t hurt as much as those kids dealing with outside society while their mentor pretends to be a baseline human.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

I can do more good-

 

CORBEAU

Do as much good as you want, I don’t care. After all, I’m here to tell scared kids there’s nothing to be afraid of when they think their mutation is dangerous. Maybe if they don’t live long enough they won’t worry as much.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

We will discuss this later.

 

Xavier wheels out of the room, and we see Warren’s open eye from the table. As Dr. Corbeau turns towards him, he closes it.

 

Scene 9

INT - DORMITORIES - NIGHT

 

Hank enters the common room of the dormitories, everyone is awake and a television set is on with a news story. Scott and Jean all have their phones out. Bobby is probably the only one really watching the news.

 

SCOTT

(on phone)

I’m fine, Alex. You don’t need to come back. No one got really hurt. Warren sprained his wings but that’s about it. I’m fine. No, I’m fine right here. I’m staying right here.

 

JEAN

(on phone)

Lorna, i actually could bubble it. Bobby helped, but I never knew I could do that. I don’t know, maybe I’ll stop by the center if you’re there tomorrow.

 

Hank sits down next to Bobby

 

HANK

How are you going?

 

BOBBY

I’m fine. I’m fine. Don’t worry. How are you? Don’t you want to go home?

 

HANK

I’m on the mend. Trust me, being with you all is probably safer than being with my family right now. It’s weird seeing a cast on my hand. It’s already a big hand, and now…

 

BOBBY

You’re worried about that?

 

HANK

I don’t like looking weird.

 

BOBBY

You don’t think people don’t notice a guy in a sweater in summer? Sorry, correction: do you think people forget you’re a mutant when you hide your hands? Once you’re out, you’re out. It colors whatever you do. I mean, I can hide it right now, but next time someone actually knows Bobby Drake, the ice man, they’re going to know i’m a mutant forever.

 

HANK

I mean, yeah but is this what we get?

 

BOBBY

Do we get a choice? Either we get bombed or we lean in and maybe still get bombed.

 

HANK

This isn’t my life though. I don’t want this.

 

BOBBY

None of us want this. It finds you. I’m sorry I’m getting too heavy with this. I haven’t thanked you.

 

HANK

For what?

 

BOBBY

I saw you chase the car. You didn’t hesitate.

 

HANK

I just did what anybody would have done.

 

BOBBY

You have any sort of training for this sort of thing?

 

HANK

I mean I was a boy scout.

 

BOBBY

We have actual emergency prep training.

 

HANK

Yeah but I wasn’t going to do nothing.

 

Hank gets up. Scott has hung up his phone and looks over.

 

SCOTT

Hey, there’s a free room next to mine.

 

Scott leads Hank down the hall to an empty room. The bed has sheets on it as well as a lamp and bedside table. That said, the place seems very barren.

 

You need anything?

 

HANK

Not really, it’s just very...empty.

 

Scott disappears for a second and hands him the wrestling poster.

 

SCOTT

I saw you try to five star frog splash the car. I think this fits.

 

HANK

I mean I was thinking more like a desk but thanks.

 

Scott nods and Hank closes the door. Scott goes back to the common room, watching the newscast with Bobby and Jean.

 

JEAN

Why the hell are they showing his face. He’s just getting the attention he wanted.

 

The newscaster is discussing the bombing, with a picture of the bomber on screen with a picture of the school.

 

NEWSCASTER

...While he was not affiliated with the group “Friends of Humanity” in any official capacy, his social media includes numerous references to the group as well as vocal support of its leader, the former Reverend William Stryker.

 

Scene 10

INT - FRIENDS OF HUMANITY OFFICE - NIGHT

 

Stryker and Cameron are watching the same broadcast. They have a lot of sticky notes and papers on a desk.

 

CAMERON HODGE

Can we do something about this?

 

WILLIAM STRYKER

What is there to do? He wasn’t even a member.

 

CAMERON HODGE

Yes but we can condemn his actions, and distance ourselves from him.

 

WILLIAM STRYKER

We shouldn’t acknowledge him. No one died. He’s a lone wolf. Assuming of course this wasn’t a publicity stunt.

 

CAMERON HODGE

A publicity stunt?

 

WILLIAM STRYKER

Same day as your debate, convenient isn’t it? And all of a sudden we have to be on the defensive. They didn’t even lose anything really.  

 

CAMERON HODGE

I haven’t been able to get any real info about the incident. Warren hasn’t answered his phone.

 

Stryker is looking at a laptop with the bomber’s facebook page open. He keeps scrolling.

 

WILLIAM STRYKER

Well, we’re going to have to do something.

 

He turns the laptop around for Cameron to see. The bomber is standing in a picture smiling while shaking William Stryker’s hand.

 

SCENE 11

EXT - BOMBED MANSION FRONT ROOM - MORNING

 

Hank is looking at the front room. The bomb was contained, but it left a huge burn in the floor where it landed. The front window is destroyed completely, but it looks salvageable.

 

FORGE (O.S.)

Could you move please?

 

Hank turns and sees Forge sitting outside the window.

 

I’m going to scan the room.

 

Hank hops out the window space and lands next to Forge. He notices Forge has the right leg of his pants was cut off, revealing a prosthetic leg. It is technologically advanced with what looks like metallic muscles on it, but is undeniably a prosthetic. Forge is holding a tablet with a small floating disc, and the disc begins doing a scan of the window as it starts moving further in.

 

HANK

Is that some sort of sonic scanner?

 

FORGE

It’s a camera that uses sound, IR, and mostly everything to create a map and examine the density of the materials as well. Gotta check the structural integrity.

 

HANK

That’s fascinating.

 

FORGE

I don’t know you. Forge. I’m an old friend of the professor.

 

He offers his hand and Hank shakes it.

 

HANK

Wait, are you the guy who runs Eagle’s Nest?

 

FORGE

The very same.

 

HANK

How do you know Professor Xavier?

 

Forge goes back to his tablet and starts typing

 

FORGE

I was one of the contractors during the first Genosha incident.

 

Hank looks pointedly at him.

  
FORGE

Bad choice of words. I wasn’t on the side of the Genoshan government. Xavier and I were present to help mutant refugees.

 

HANK

So you knew Magneto, before he became a terrorist?

 

FORGE

I knew him. I don’t know about terrorist.

 

Forge turns away as he looks at the screen

 

HANK

I beg your pardon?

 

FORGE

I wouldn’t judge anyone who served in Genosha harshly if they came out of it like him. Hell, he probably came out healthier than most of the other folks I knew.

 

HANK

What about the second incident?

 

Forge steps over the windowsill and into the room. He bends forward and checks the burn in the middle of the floor.

 

FORGE

You going to keep trying to ask about past wars or am I going to get to do a structural check of the building?

 

HANK

Sorry.

 

FORGE

It’s what it is...what was your name?

 

Forge looks up from his tablet

 

HANK

Hank McCoy

 

FORGE

Mr. McCoy, I’ve got a lot of work ahead of me. I’d be happy to talk about trauma later.

 

Hank pauses for a second, and nods.

 

Sorry, kid. I should know better. You’re not a student here are you?

 

HANK

Yesterday was the day I arrived.

 

FORGE

Oh god. Why are you staying?

 

HANK

I mean, because my doctor is here.

 

FORGE

Bullshit. Make her come to you. Someone threw a bomb in here, or did you forget?

 

HANK

I didn’t forget but...you know I’m an imposition.

 

Forge bangs on his metal prosthetic

 

FORGE

Boy if the world wants you to bend over backwards, you’re going to keep bending. Maybe stand up for yourself.

 

HANK

You mean like some guy being a dick when I am being nice?

 

FORGE

You mentioned Magneto, I’m just standing firm.

 

HANK

So stand up for myself except against you?

 

FORGE

Bye Hank.  

 

Scene 12

INT - FRIENDS OF HUMANITY OFFICE - DAY

 

William Stryker is exiting his office and entering the entryway to the building. Cameron Hodge is with him, reading emails on his phone.

 

CAMERON HODGE

And Weslyan has cancelled your speaking engagement.

 

WILLIAM STRYKER

If they want to put their heads in the sand to show how noble they are, let them. How do I look?

 

CAMERON HODGE

Fine

 

WILLIAM STRYKER

Chin up, Hodge. This isn’t the first conference I’ve done.

 

CAMERON HODGE

There’s no one I’d trust more to lead the new age of humanity.

 

WILLIAM STRYKER

There is no new age, Hodge, these mutants are just a passing thing. With the right focus, we will be able to put society back on track.

 

The two step towards the doors to the outside

 

EXT - FRIENDS OF HUMANITY OFFICE - DAY

 

Stryker and Hodge both exit the building. There is a lectern and microphone set up for him to speak at with a small crowd of reporters waiting. They ask several questions, but are mainly indiscernible.

 

CAMERON HODGE

Hold all questions until the end.

 

WILLIAM STRYKER

Thank you, Cameron. Yesterday a man attacked the Xavier School for the Gifted, a school that traditionally serves mutants. That man was someone who visited a Friends of Humanity Event a year ago. When I was at the event, I shook the hands and posed with many people for pictures. I appreciate anyone who comes to our events, and acted in good faith with this person. The Friends of Humanity stands for protecting and supporting humanity, and this man’s goal was obviously to divide us. I want people like him to know that humanity stands united as ever.

 

Stryker loosens himself up a bit on the podium.

 

I know everyone has questions. I do as well. I want to know where this lone wolf was radicalized, but I also want to ask why did he bomb the same day as Cameron’s debate with Charles Xavier? Why did he select a day after school had officially let out for the summer? It would seem strange for someone if they wanted to bomb a school to leave everyone safe. I for one would like to know. I have supported nothing but peace and cooperation throughout my work as a minister and now with this organization. Whose inflammatory and hateful rhetoric could have made this disturbed individual so hateful, and so afraid as to try his attack? Well, I for one am not the person you should ask about this.  

 

Scene 13

INT - DORMITORIES - DAY

 

Stryker’s press conference is on the television, and all five students are watching. Warren’s wings are splinted but mobile.

 

SCOTT

This is bullshit. Questions my ass. I’ll go see what questions he has.

 

Scott gets up and walks out of the room.

 

WARREN

Scott?

 

He sees Scott has left the room.

 

Shitshitshit.

 

EXT - SCHOOL FRONT LAWN - DAY

 

Scott is already out of the mansion and headed towards the cars. The other students are following him

 

WARREN

What are you going to do, Scott? Scare the Friends of Humanity into liking us.

 

Scott wheels around and lifts his sunglasses for a second to fire a blast to knock Warren down. Warren yells when he lands on his wings.

 

SCOTT

You and Professor don’t get it, Warren. You all have places to go. I know why that man attacked us. And he attacked my home. Any one of you could have died. And now they’re going to blame us.

 

Warren attempts to get back up and tries swiping at Scott, but he is off balance from his wings. Scott can step to the side and avoid him.

 

The bomb is going to justify what they do next.

 

WARREN

So you want to go and just give them more material? Prove we are dangerous?

 

SCOTT

We already are dangerous to them. This wouldn’t change anything.

 

HANK

I beg your pardon but…

 

The two look at him.

 

I mean resisting the friends of humanity is all well and good. I’m all for us protecting ourselves. What do we have to protect ourselves from when the police, or the national guard or worse shows up? I really do not want to see someone who survived a bombing be shot by a swat team.

 

JEAN

We should show Hank

 

BOBBY

Are you sure? We have known him for two days.

 

JEAN

I mean he tried to catch a man who bombed our school. I think it’s worth talking about.

 

SCOTT

Fine. Anyways Jean can read minds. She could just make him forget.

 

He points towards the main building of the school.

 

Scene 14

INT - MAIN HALL - DAY

 

Scott opens a janitor’s closet under the stairs from before and enters. They go lower and reach a sub basement type room, filled with furniture covered in sheets. Warren tries hanging back and Jean closes the door behind them.

 

JEAN

Not a word to anyone.

 

HANK

What’s down here?

 

Scott flips up a sheet onto an old ratty couch, and presses a finger onto an identifier under a cushion. Somewhere, a door unlocks, and a section of wall slides away.

 

JEAN

Since the second Genosha incident, Professor X has been prepping for a disaster. Basically, we have the most advanced bomb shelter in the world. The entire student body could live down here for a couple years via some rations and water reclamation.

 

HANK

You’re preppers?

 

BOBBY

Only a few of us know about this. It’s secret to most of the school, but if something like yesterday happened again, we have a place to hide and protect the students.

 

They all enter the bunker.

 

Scene 15

INT- BUNKER - DAY

 

The main room of the bunker looks like an airplane hanger. IT has a large open space with lots of LED light fixtures in the ceiling.

 

JEAN

Living habitats, hydroponics, med labs, and a gym.

 

She motions to several doors that lead off of the main room.

 

I don’t know everything, but we are among a small number of students whose job it is to evacuate everyone into here if need be.

 

FORGE (O.S.)

That’s for sure.

 

Forge and Dr. Corbeau enter from one of those side doors.

 

Showing off all of our secrets, Jean?

 

JEAN

I’m sorry Mr. Forge-

CORBEAU

It’s honestly fine. I think we can trust Mr. McCoy. He’s confided a lot about his own mutations and such with me and the Professor.

 

HANK

What are you doing here?

 

FORGE

Figured the school needed a better infrastructure, this included. Give you all some extra security.

 

HANK

Is this a cult? You all sound like a cult.

 

SCOTT

We’re being prepared. The first Genosha incident happened when a government decided to conscript all mutants into a service class. They employed Sentinel robots to wipe out resistance and take mutants hostage. If that ever happens, we will be able to protect our people when the law isn’t on our side.

 

HANK

Oh good i’m living with Guerillas.   

 

FORGE

Is there a problem with that?

 

HANK

Well I mean. It’s a lot. Can we go somewhere not underground and soundproofed?

 

Scene 16

INT - MAIN BUILDING KITCHEN - DAY

 

Hank sits with his peers around him at a table. The upper cabinets sit lower than average and the lower ones sit slightly higher. The countertops have leg room under them and sit at waist height. Hank looks tense.

 

HANK

So are you all preparing for a race war? An apocalypse?

 

SCOTT

The truth is we are kids, just kids. But...I’m afraid. I worry every day that mutants, people with superpowers and the like, will become so feared, that yesterday won’t be isolated. Do you know how old the youngest mutant was when Genosha’s government abducted it? It was a baby in a NICU. We know it was missing, but there aren’t any records of what happened after the abduction.

 

BOBBY

I used to think that stuff like Genosha was in the past, but Stryker was able to blame us for our own attack, and he’s one of the ones they let on TV. You know, he’s presentable compared to folks online.

 

HANK

We need a safe community, not a military base. What about peaceful activism? Nonviolence and all of that?

 

JEAN

We are peaceful. We prepare for emergencies, but, barring Scott’s outburst, we don’t want to be aggressors. However, when you’re an activist who goes to a school...well come August the kids here signed up to learn. They didn’t sign up to be targets. We have to keep them safe first.

 

Charles Xavier wheels in.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

I heard you saw the project down below.

 

HANK

Um, see…

 

CHARLES XAVIER

No, it’s fine. Once it is fully operational, I will be public about it. Frankly, I will have to show my disaster plans to parents before they send their children here from now on. I wanted to introduce you all to a few visitors we have.

 

The students follow Xavier out and they exit the front doors of the school.

 

EXT - XAVIER SCHOOL - AFTERNOON

A crowd of mutants, some with visible mutations, others with the letter “M” tattooed on their faces. Forge is standing with several of them as they look at a set of blueprints.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

It wasn’t just the worst of us who heard about the bombing. We have a lot of folks here to help rebuild. Forge already has plans drawn up for fortified glass, and safer building design. It will take some time, but we will have it ready for the fall term.

 

HANK

This looks…

 

SCOTT

Like a community of people you were talking about?

 

HANK

It’s...yes actually.

 

Jean looks at the group and notices Warren is missing.

 

JEAN

Where’s Warren?

 

Around the side of the building, Warren has his phone out and is texting “We need to talk” to “Cam.”

 

Scene 17

INT - DORMITORIES - NIGHT

 

A news story is discussing the school’s construction.

 

NEWSCASTER

It was a first day of a new era for the Xavier school. The local mutant community came out today to show their support for their peers.

 

The camera cuts to MARROW, a woman with bony projections coming out of her body.

 

MARROW

The way I see it, if we don’t help the school, who will?

 

The camera cuts to a shot of a furred mutant in goggles drilling holes in a beam.

 

MARROW (O.S.)

They’re kids. They shouldn’t have to live in that world yet.

 

NEWSCASTER

Dr. Charles Xavier has also made a statement.

 

The broadcast shows a shot of Xavier. We see that Jean is texting Lorna.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

I can count myself as a lucky person. I have lived a life with amazing things afforded to me. I cannot say the same for my mutant students.

 

Warren looks at his text to Cameron. It is listed as “read at 3:50 PM”

 

We have to condemn and resist those who would hurt children. They fear mutants, and because of that fear, will destroy countless lives until we can find peace.

 

We see Hank in his room looking at a prescription bottle from Dr. Corbeau.

 

The truth is, I do not know what the future holds, but I know I have the power to help them.

 

Bobby sits down next to Jean, and Jean puts an arm on his shoulder.

 

I am tired. I am so tired,

 

We see Forge in the bunker, opening a crate, revealing a sentinel robot.

 

But I swear i will protect my students.

 

The speech fades into the background. Scott steps into the kitchen. Xavier is getting something out of the refrigerator.

 

SCOTT

I saw your statement.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

Do you think I did a good job?

 

SCOTT

I’d prefer it to be more direct about Stryker.

 

CHARLES XAVIER

There will be time to talk about that soon enough.

 

SCOTT

When will there be time for you to tell them you’re a mutant?

 

Credits


End file.
